La fugitiva
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Hoy tendría que ser el más feliz de mi vida, vestida de blanco y llevando mi velo en mi cabeza, tendría que sonreír y estar llena de gozo, pero yo se que no es así, y jamás sera de ese modo,... y sin embargo aquí sigo. Pov. Sam


***La Fugitiva***

* * *

 _Te miré a los ojos sin querer_

 _Mi vida cambió_

 _Llenaste mis mañanas_

 _Siento que hay un pacto entre los dos_

 _Te confesaré_

 _Sin verte te soñaba_

 _Yo sé que este amor brillaré_

 _Que todo el dolor sanará_

\- _¿Esto estará bien?_ \- me pregunto quedando quieta mirando el espejo enfrente de mi … ahí frente a mí una chica que últimamente no reconocía de cabello negro y ojos violetas ….ojos violetas antes llenos de vida, ahora llenos de miedo, tristeza y soledad.

\- _¿Realmente quiero esto?_ \- murmuro llena de dudas e incertidumbre

¿Esto será lo correcto?, Quiero pensar que lo es, pero si lo fuera…¿por qué…? ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el…?

No es correcto, no está bien… él es.. alguien que no me conviene, yo lo se… mi familia lo sabe, es un pecado …

Hoy tendría que ser el más feliz de mi vida, vestida de blanco y llevando mi velo en mi cabeza, tendría que sonreír y estar llena de gozo, pero yo se que no es así, y jamás lo sera de ese modo, y sin embargo aquí sigo.

El miedo y la duda, me carcomen el alma, pero no soy capaz de pararme y salir huyendo. Mi corazón se acelera al escuchar un pequeño toque en la puerta, mi madre ha venido a verme, me mira satisfecha y me vuelve a mencionar lo feliz que seré al lado de él hombre que ella y mi padre me consiguieron, sonríe al ver mi vestido y peinado.

\- Por fin eres una digna Manson - menciona sintiéndose orgullosa

Yo la miro con molestia y ocultando el dolor que sentía por dentro. Se está burlando de mi tristeza y sufrimiento lo sé.

Le doy una cara sin expresión y levantándome tomo un ramo de violetas para posteriormente caminar directo a la salida de mi cuarto.

\- Algún día no lo agradecerás Sammy - dijo de nuevo ayudándome a bajar y seguir caminado hasta entrar a una limosina.

\- _¡No lo hagas!_ \- gritaba mi cabeza mientras me sentaba y miraba tristemente la ventana y el paisaje - _Él no es el amor de tu vida_

\- Sammy, es el día más feliz para todos, no pongas esa cara amargaras a todos - me regaño mi madre mirándome molesta

\- No me digas Sammy, nunca me ha gustado ese ridículo apodo - murmuro molesta antes de regresar la vista a el paisaje de afuera

\- Samantha …

\- Mama, ya basta - digo entre dientes apretando con fuerzas el ramo que tengo en las manos

\- Esto es por tu bien, y lo sabes… después de todo el mismo se alejó de ti, sabiendo lo que es ahora… un completo criminal - dice y no puedo evitar cerrar mis ojos en un intento de detener las lágrimas que ya no quería derramar

\- Lo se…- digo mirando la ventana del carro, casas y casas, edifico tras edifico, todo lo que miraba, solo me provocaba un gran vacío. Mi corazón latía y la duda me carcomía.

Tal vez, no era correcto lo que estaba apunto de hacer…

\- Estarás mejor sin él, tu no mereces esa vida … una vida llena de tristezas, decepciones y peligros.

Una lagrima cayo por mis mejillas y yo simplemente la aparte intentando, hacerme la fuerte.

Un recuerdo voló por mi mente y aun podía escuchar claramente sus palabras.

 _\- Sam… no lo hagas… esto no es una locura, tú lo sabes …. - dijo un chico de ojos azules tomándola por los hombros_

 _Ella lo miro y cerro sus ojos; sintiendo su corazón estrujarse - Si lo es… - respondió apartándolo para luego salir corriendo_

 _- **¡cobarde!** \- había gritado su mente mientras huía dejando aquel chico con una mirada completamente rota y se escucha como tronaba el cielo_

Intente no llorar y mire a mi madre. Esta estaba cruzada de brazos.

\- Deja de pensar en ese delincuente que no te hubiera traído nada bueno...

La miro llena de rabia, intento gritarle; pero antes de que lo haga la limosina se detiene y la puerta se abre, miro a mi padre este extiende su mano y me ayuda a salir. Mi corazón se detiene por breves segundos, al ver la iglesia.

Mi mente se pone en blanco y sin darme cuenta ya estoy en la entrada, mi padre agarrando mi brazo y la música nupcial hace eco en mis oídos. Miro a todos los invitados y finalmente miro a un chico que me daba la espalda parado en el altar. Este voltea y para mi decepción, era la persona que habían escogido mis padres, un chico llamado Adrian. Mi padre empieza a caminar y me jala para que yo haga lo mismo; camino sintiendo como mis pasos eran cada vez más pesados. Las campanas suenan y mis dudas aumentan.

Que hubiera pasado si… el juramento que me hizo Danny, no hubiera sido una promesa fugitiva. ¿Qué pasaría si estuvieran equivocados mis padres?, Que él no era un caza fortunas… que tal vez lo que vi … lo que pensé, que todas esas intrigas eran solo para separarme de él…

Tenía que ser eso…porque si no, ¿cómo podía ser posible que aun sintiera esa fugitiva sensación del ultimo beso que me dio… de un beso que huye y que se que nunca más volverá…?

\- Recuerda Samantha prometiste olvidar a ese bandido - me dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba para luego tomar mi mano y darsela a Adrian mi prometido.

\- Prometí…- repetí antes de ver a Adrian y recordar los lindos momentos que pase conviviendo con él. Y Ahora recordaba.. Si prometí … prometí olvidarme de Danny, por qué pensé que Adrian me haría feliz... Que me podría enamorar de él.

Lo prometí porque no he querido hacerle daño. Pero la realidad es que … no sé si sea capaz de cumplir esa promesa. Mi cabeza está llena de dudas y aun peor …. Sé que estoy cometiendo el peor error de todos … pero no debo dudar, ya que también sé que no puedo hacerle esto a Adrian. No puedo, porque él es el único que me apoyo a lo largo de esa relación tan condenada por la sociedad, porque ahora era él único amigo que estaba cerca de mí.

Adrian me sonríe y yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo por corresponderle. Ambos miramos al frente y vemos al Padre.

La ceremonia comienza y mi corazón late. Mientras pasa el tiempo sé que cada vez menos tiempo me queda… Pronto seré su esposa y no habrá vuelta de hoja, no hay motivos para decir si, no hay amor… Es un completo error, pero creo que ahora estoy resignada… Después de todo por los estúpidos prejuicios de mi familia y mi cobardía, yo misma me encargue de enterrar en lo profundo, el amor que Danny (mi único y gran amor), sentía por mí.

\- Te amo Danny ..- susurro antes de escuchar al padre decir...

\- ¿Samantha Manson acepta por esposo a Adrian Correa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarlo y respetarlo por toda la eternidad?

Un nudo en mi garganta crece y no logro contestar.

Mi corazón late y los murmullos empiezan en todo el altar

\- Sam… -me dice Adrian un poco preocupado. Respiro pesadamente y siento ganas de llorar, lo miro, intentando decir algo coherente. Queriendo con todas mis fuerzas que algo pasara, que alguien me gritara o me hiciera reaccionar, como por ejemplo mi mejor amigo Tucker, el cual ahora no estaba en la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo. Trago duro y suspiro perdiendo todas las esperanzas e ilusiones.

\- _¿Aun huyendo que ganaría?_ \- me pregunto abriendo mi boca para por fin aceptar

- **¡No lo hagas!** \- grita una voz que reconozco perfectamente, volteo y lo miro. Mi asombro no puede ser más grande que la felicidad que obtengo al verlo

Su cabello negro, alborotado y sus ojos azules que tanto añoraba y pensé que había perdido.

\- ¡Danny! - digo sin poder ocultar la emoción en mi voz

Todo el mundo me miro

\- ¿qué está sucediendo?-pregunta el Padre (el cura)

\- ¡Que alguien lo saque de aquí! - grita mi padre y unos hombres fortachones con trajes negros están a punto de agarrar a aquel chico que tanto amaba.

\- Sam … - dice el mirándome a los ojos, y entendí…. Entendí que estaba completamente mal… Danny aún me amaba y era capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por mí. Volteo a ver a Adrian el me mira, sonríe y hace una señal de que siga adelante. Todo el mundo lo mira sorprendido y yo sin perder el tiempo me quito el velo, tirándoselo al cura en la cabeza; salgo corriendo hasta donde estaba Danny.

\- ¡Suéltenlo!- grito y los guardias que lo sostenían de los brazos y piernas y estaban a punto de sacarlo.

\- ¡Hagan lo que dice! - grita Adrian también y los hombres sueltan a Danny el me mira y sonríe, corre hacia mí y me besa.

\- ¡Samantha!- grita mi madre indignada

\- ¡Adrian! - chilla la madre del mencionado (Mi ex -suegra)

\- ¡Agarren a ese criminal y a mi hija! - grita mi padre, mientras yo abro mis ojos y abrazo a Danny

\- ¡Sam, vete de aquí! - grita de nuevo Adrian desesperado

\- Vámonos - dice Danny tomando mi mano, ambos salimos corriendo, mientras los guardias nos seguían, junto con mis padres y alguno que otro curioso.

\- ¡Samatha!- escucho el grito de mi madre y miro a Danny, este sonríe y señala una moto. Sonrió de igual forma y ambos vamos hasta ella. Agradecí a todas las entidades que hubiesen en la tierra, por haber escogido un vestido sencillo, fue mucho más fácil correr y montarme en la moto logrando así escapar de los guardias y mi familia antes de que nos atraparan, no sin antes aventar el estúpido ramo de violetas y gritar...

\- ¡Mama, estoy enamorada de un criminal, pero no me importa, sé que estaré bien!

\- Sam…- dice Danny y lo miro - Te amo…- dice sonrojado, yo sonrió intentando no llorar ahora de felicidad; aprieto mi agarre en su cintura y recargo mi cara en su espalda, riendo un poco.

\- Yo también te amo Danny…nunca más volveré a dudar de ti

\- Y yo no nunca más volveré a alejarme de ti… no puedo vivir sin ti Sam- se detiene en un edificio, y lo miro, baja de la moto y sin previo aviso me carga, grito de la sorpresa y lo agarró del cuello

\- Danny - digo pero me sorprende al besarme; rápidamente correspondo el beso y aprieto un poco más mi agarre.

Se detiene y me mira - Hace unos momentos estuve en una pesadilla pero ahora… después de haberme robado a la novia creo que esto es para mí un final perfecto …- dice y me besa de nuevo.

\- Para mí también lo es… mi final perfecto…

\- y el inicio de algo mejor… por ti cambiare … seré diferente… nunca más seré un criminal

\- Lo se… aunque para mí siempre serás mi héroe, Danny Fenton/Phantom - dije, él sonrió sus ojos se volvieron verde neón y su cabello se tornó blanco

\- Por eso te amo, Sam Manson, aunque ahora que lo pienso, se escucha mejor Sam Fenton o Phantom

Me sonroje - Si suena bien... la señora Fenton

Sonrió brillante y dijo - Bien, porque hoy mismo seras la señora Fenton. Mía y de nadie más…

\- ¡Danny! - chille ante su tono medio pervertido

\- ¿qué?, En este edificio conozco a alguien que puede casarnos hoy mismo, pero al parecer tienes una mejor idea que yo - dijo meneando la cejas en tono sugerente

\- Pervertido

\- Mira quien lo dice…

\- Cállate - dije avergonzada. El rió divertido, suspire molesta pues al parecer no se callaría. Fruncí el ceño molesta y el me miro. Su sonrisa brillando de felicidad.

\- Te amo - dijo, yo rodé mis ojos y antes de que pudiera decir algo él me beso y toda idea racional se perdió. Lo último que sentí, fue que flotábamos en el aire y el leve cosquilleo que me provocaba cada vez que utilizaba la intangibilidad - Por cierto me gusta mucho tu vestido de novia, aunque creo que me gustara más tirado en el suelo - dijo bajándome de sus brazos, sin perder la oportunidad de dejarme frente a él, rodeando con sus manos mi cintura

\- Eres incorregible…- menciono envolviendo mis manos en su cuello

\- Rebelde sin causa según tu madre - dice divertido acariciando mi mejilla - un perdedor…- dice despacio

\- Eso dice porque no te conoce… aunque no importa que piense ella… Lo que pienso yo, es suficiente, y lo único que sé es que **_Te amo_** y nada ni nadie nos va a separar de nuevo- finalice iniciando por primera vez un beso, y con el mi nueva vida… una vida que sé muy bien … no cambiaría por nada en el mundo

 _Más allá de lo prohibido_

 _Es este amor nuestro destino_

 _Júrame que no es pecado sentir este amor_

 _Si amar es un milagro esto es amor_

 _Esto es amor_

* * *

 _Bueno este es un pequeño one shot (Se me ocurrio por que siempre quise estar en una boda donde la novia diga no :v, sueño que hasta hoy no se ha cumplido t.t), Espero que les haya gustado_

 ** _Canciones de inspiración_**

 _"novia a la fuga" de Melendi - esta canción me hizo reír mucho no por la letra pero si por la musica y la voz xD_

 _"Jurame" Esperanza mía - creo que es una novela (sinceramente no la he visto pero esta tierna la canción)_

 _"La fugitiva" de Natalia Lafourcade y Kevin Johansen - una de mis canciones favoritas n.n_

 _En fin ahora como dije, ahora si espero adelantar alguna de las historias ..._

 _perdón_ _...es que si me viene una idea no me zafo de esa hasta que la escribo xD_

 _ok eso seria todo por hoy :D_

 _Nos vemos después y Lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche)_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
